Stubborn
by Queria
Summary: He had a role to play, an image to hold, which was precisely why he would never in a million years act upon his attraction towards his assistant. And why it is equally important to make her forget her own attraction towards him. Naru/Mai.


It wasn't that he didn't find her beautiful. On the contrary, he thought she had a different kind of beauty to her - one that was unconventional but appealing. She wasn't like Matsuzaki, who knew she was beautiful and intended full well to never let the world forget that. Nor was she like Hara-san who silently revelled in her much coveted allure. Those two women in the group established a kind of beauty that dwells on their confidence and awareness of how they looked. But Mai was always unaware, ever overlooking her inherent charm.

Perhaps, if he had to compare her to a woman in his life, she might relate most to Madoka. That woman, while noisy and annoying, held a certain warmness that draws people in. It was endearing, yes, but definitely irritating at times. Frankly, Madoka's kind of beauty never appealed to him - no, he always preferred those most lady-like. Oliver never figured out how and why Lin liked his teacher. One would think that for such a silent companion as he, he would opt for a partner with more tact. Indeed, love works in mysterious ways.

Lin may be in denial of his attraction, but he, on the other hand, prided himself with knowing what he likes. He thought it important to know himself, especially after _he_ had gone. Yes, they share identical faces, and at times - regrettably - even the same opinions. All throughout their childhood, Oliver made sure to maintain different interests from Eugene's. He observed people fancy twins who behaved exactly alike, as if one was a clone or a carbon-copy of the other. While it would seem adorable to most, he did not share the same sentiments. He did not want to be just a three-dimensional reflection of his twin. He was his own person, and it's important people know that.

When he stopped living, Oliver found it even more important to divert from those things that Eugene might have liked. He didn't want to remind people of his brother, but even more so, he didn't want to remind himself. He never wanted to wake up in front of a mirror to see his dead (how he despised that word!) twin. He didn't want to remember that the only way for him to live on was if he took on that role for himself. Which, selfish as it may seem, he would never embrace the thought of doing. As much as he loved Gene, he was very adamant against ignoring the real truth.

Gene was dead, and he'd just have to deal with it.

He did a great job of becoming his own person. He adopted a personality which is the exact opposite of his brother's. He wasn't a reflection anymore - if anything he was an inverted Gene. It was impossible for people to confuse them now (except maybe strangers or acquaintances, but then again how would they know he has a twin brother lounging beneath a lake?). He was no longer a leaving, breathing ditto.

He had perfected this activity that it baffled him when she came. Mai was someone Gene would definitely be admiring. Cheerful beyond explain, always smiling, had a (he admitted, satisfactory) sense of humor, made friends with every person she encountered. Yes, she had Gene written all over her. She might as well have his name tattooed in her forehead.

He was sure if Eugene was alive, he would be head over heels for her, always around, and, dare-he-say, be quite the stalker. He would be there in her every waking moment, and if he could (despite his powers, he couldn't of course), even be there in her dreams. And he would be right beside him, supporting him in his pursuit of this girl, patting his back, as he'd always had whenever he discovered his new-found passion. Mai would be quite the worshipped goddess.

Noll assumed Mai would like his brother too. After all, everyone loved Gene. He was also like Mai, very friendly even to those who he barely knew. Always polite, always open to receiving people (which, of course, he was careful not to be). And Mai seemed to bear an attraction towards those kinds of people, which would explain why she was good friends with almost all the people in SPR (he and Lin, and maybe Hara-san too, was the exception).

He was baffled with his slight attraction towards her, but even more so when she exhibited and openly let on her supposed attraction to him. Him! Attracted to him, who was the polar opposite of his brother. She must be dreaming. Or perhaps she saw a person who was not him. Eitherway, he did not belong to her, shall he say, tastes? If she thought herself attracted to him, wait till she meets Eugene.

Not that she could. Which was a shame, he noted.

Her kind of beauty was exactly the one he would never dare to act upon - no, because that would be too reminiscent of Gene. He would never dare pursuing his glaring attachment towards his assistant. Not only would that be strictly unprofessional, but even worse, against his very character, the one he had strived so hard to uphold.

And besides, if he ignored it long enough, it would dwindle away, like a dying fire.

Love works in mysterious ways, and boy was he glad this wasn't love. It might seem akin to love in many areas, but he was certain this wasn't it. It's an infatuation, something defined as a damn good imitation of love. Sure, he longed to be near her every moment, comfort her when she feels threatened, protect her from the supernatural, but it wasn't as if he wanted to marry her. He may dream of her every now and then (much too often than he preferred, if he was being completely honest), but doesn't everyone with an infatuation?

It was nothing but a petty infatuation, but he was careful nonetheless. All love stems from infatuations. Which was why he was more determined to put her of, let her see that he will never be like his brother.

No, he was Oliver, and he was his own person. He was no Gene, and no one should expect him to one day be like him. No, he wouldn't one day pick up a romance novel and pretend to yearn for the adventure written a little less than elegantly in those stories. He wouldn't one day smile at anyone who passes him by, _and he wouldn't just one day stop wearing black, just as he would never stop mourning the untimely loss of his brother (and remorsely, his best mate)_. And equally, he would never in a million years dream of reciprocating Mai's so-called love.

* * *

**And yet many years later he finds himself head over heels in love with her, just as Gene would've had. But let's leave the telling of that to the other writers of this fandom. : )**

**A/N: I never thought I'd be writing about this pairing (as I've said, there's no lack of fanfiction for these two) but I can't shake it off my head. I thought it would be interesting to form my own analysis of Naru's personality and why he was dead set on being extra-rude to Mai. So, even though this wasn't what I would usually write, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
